


Principal

by kuonji



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>His cap is long gone, and his left temple is beaded with sweat. The look on his face is Jack on a mission.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Principal

**Author's Note:**

> Orig. Posted 2008.09.11
> 
> Alternative Links:  
> <http://kuonji14.livejournal.com/18091.html>

Jack's thin lips are stretched wide, saliva running down his chin. His cap is long gone, and his left temple is beaded with sweat. The look on his face is Jack on a mission.

Daniel jerks and gulps in sympathy when Jack chokes. It's only a moment before Jack's corrected himself. And he's taking the cock again like he's wanted it his whole life.

Oh god, he's done this before, Daniel realizes. He doesn't want to think about Jack in another place, in another time, on his knees for someone else.

Sam's across the aisleway. She's frozen her expression, but the pull of her shoulders screams disgust. The clench of her muscles screeches her cold, cold anger. Daniel's glad she's closed her eyes, because he couldn't meet her gaze.

There's no sound at all from the cell next door. Whatever's been done to Teal'c, Daniel doesn't want to imagine. The sole comfort is that Teal'c must be alive. Jack would never have offered himself, otherwise, to this violation.

Daniel blinks away the welling of tears. He's determined to retain at least a fraction of the dignity Jack bears. He hears the noise level increasing, and he pushes himself forward.

When the orgasm comes, Daniel's gripping the bars of his cell in a deathgrip. He watches Jack swallow it down. He'll be Jack's witness. That's the only thing he can do.

Across and one cell over, men laugh and utter lewd insults. The one in Jack's mouth pulls out.

Jack spits to the side, contemptuous, and barks, "Next!"

  
END.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, you might try these:  
>      [All's Fair](http://kuonji14.livejournal.com/9518.html) (Stargate SG-1), by kuonji   
>      [Closeted](http://kuonji14.livejournal.com/10870.html) (Stargate SG-1), by kuonji  
>      [Infirmary After](http://myweb.tiscali.co.uk/feistydanny/infirmary.htm) (Stargate SG-1), by Teand   
>      [Custom Demands](http://community.livejournal.com/sga_flashfic/379224.html) (Stargate Atlantis), by halotolerant  
>      [Assent](http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=1804&chapter=1) (Stargate Atlantis), by Kylie Lee  
>      [Stuck On You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/554056) (Starsky & Hutch), by Dawn


End file.
